User talk:Bushcraft Medic
Sorry to bother you, but I can't figure out how to add to the user submissions and I was wondering if you could help? I've read everything a ew times over and I can't seem to figure out what to do exactly. Psychocreeper013 (talk) 21:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah. New here as of thirty minutes ago. Testing out the pictures. I DID test it on my page with a Nicholas Cage picture, but it got deleted immediately Its all good. I wont be doing it in the future. anyway. i just uploaded my first creepypasta (or,rather, poem) would you mind reading it? Sorry I couldn't tell you goodnight. It evidently lagged out. Please, do not give up. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg i am new and put BAD on my own pasta?How can this be fixed i know it probably is bad but i want someone else to put that tag because they thought it was i dont want to take down my own pasta?How does one fix this.i dont even know if i am talking to the right person cuz i am such an noobTrollpastasFTW (talk) 05:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Trollpasta(i guess this how you do it) Can't post my pasta! Help! Hi, I just attempted to post a decent, well written pokemon creepy pasta, and it told me that it was marked as spam because it was a spin off. My pasta is clearly in no way a spin off, so I'm confused. Please help Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 16:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) HELP Whats wrong with my story its original and blocked for for spam rule or something http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Undead_Redemption_3D?action=submit I just wondering i just this creepypasta to write my own horror story finished it and went to publish it and spam rule stopped the story being published an you tell me which parts need to be edited to make the story suitable thanks http://cpw-storage.wikia.com/wiki/RED_UNDEAD_3D Would you mind speaking to me on AIM sometime. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I've been trying to post a pasta and it said it was a spinoff when I was my own creation, not a spinoff of any character/game/whatever. Please help. CavernSpider (talk) 16:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) CavernSpider Spinoff mistake I wanted to create a creepypasta called Duke Nukem: Taegeukgi but it was violated as spinoff by mistake? Help me. TimandEricman (talk) 06:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Approval request Hi, I created my own creepypasta, but it said that haunted games ones weren't allowed, although I could post it elsewhere to see if it would meet approval. Pastebin'ed story Thanks for your time. Darrylb500 (talk) 04:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Response Your pasta is actually very good, Thank you! Unfortunately I am unable allow you to post it on this site due to it's genre; additionally we do not currently have a videogame pasta joint wiki at this time. However, if you manage to convince some of the other admins and moderators to allow you to post it, I can see no problem with it being on the site (I personally have no issue whatsoever). Try joining the wiki chat and asking the individuals with the stars next to their names. Thanks, I asked two of them if they could look into it. I didn't hang around though, as I have chronic fatigue, but hopefully they'll look into it sometime today. Hope I have been of some help. You probably were. Thanks again! Hi i just wrote a zelda creepy pasta which didnt violate any rules from my analasis and it got violated for a spinoff and violating rules. I dont have blood and glitchy stuff, so i dont understand. a reply would be greatly appreciated. John150698 (talk) 16:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) My Hetalua pasta is posted as spam. I just want to do a GOOD Lost Episode Pasta, and it stopped me. Can I just post it already? Just approve it, please. Liondancer17 (talk) :Try posting it on Pastebin and providing us with a link. If it's approved, an admin can upload it to the wiki for you (as admins can bypass the the ). — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 05:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sir! I just saw this one: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Haunted I don't know if this is Valid. Thanks Strawhat Neo (talk) 07:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: '''Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace.' They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) UM - HI. I'M KINDA PANICKING... BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE 'MY LITTLE PONY' CATEGORY??? D: HarmonyIsHorror (talk) 21:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF Hi, I just wanted to know your opinion on people who ship a Eyeless Jack with their OC's.